In the production and assembly of multi-node computer systems there is a step usually taken in the production factory to initialize and configure each node of the system. This step is usually done via network connections for efficiency. Care must be taken to connect the correct network connection to the expected network port for a node. If an operator error is made with an incorrect network connection to a node, it increases downtime and reduces efficiency.